Do You?
by blackmage speaking
Summary: Yaoi. Yamato finally gathers up the courage to reveal his feelings towards Taichi, only to find out the feeling is mutual. Short fic.


**Do You..?**  
_By Kyle Reddell_  
  
SUMMARY: Yamato questions whether or not to reveal his passion towards Taichi. But does Taichi love him back?  
  
~*~*~  
Sure, it was great.  
  
I mean, we'd been friends for....how long? Since we were kids. Little..before we even met our first Digimon. But that was just kiddy stuff. Swinging on swings, riding the see-saw. Whatever. Things changed. No, it wasn't because of our adventures in the Digital World. Or the Digimon themselves...I don't know. I could just feel my bond with him grow stronger and stronger, even though we did argue a lot.  
  
So there I was, phone in hand, ready to dial his number. Ready to call him, to tell him. The dial tone continued to go as I brought my finger towards the number pad. But...I couldn't. The dial tone stopped, and the operator spoke. _If you would like to make a call, please ha_-- I hung up. I couldn't do it...not then.  
  
  
I had to eventually, though..  
  
++++++++  
  
I was walking on the sidewalk, hands in my pockets, head lowered towards the ground, when I ran into Koushirou.  
  
"Yamato!" he said, running up to me. As usual, he had his laptop with him.  
  
"Hey, Koushirou," I replied. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much. I was just checking out the electronics store to see if they had the new RAM card I ordered yet.." he continued rambling for a few minutes. All I did was nod and smile. What else was I supposed to do? I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" He said, interrupting his own sentence. "Taichi was looking for you."  
  
"He....he was?" I said, blushing slightly. why would he be looking for me? Shakign it off, I put a casual tone to my voice. "Why? Did he say he needed something?"  
  
"Yeah. He needed to tell you something."  
  
"Okay, thanks..."  
  
A perfect opportunity. I could tell him then, when I went to his house.  
  
+++++  
  
I was standing outside of his apartment door, hand raised in a fist, ready to knock. But before I did, he opened the door, and ushered me in.  
  
"How'd you know I was out there..?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"I...um...was keeping a lookout for you. I kept checking the peephole."  
  
"Oh.." I took off my jacket, and laid it on the couch arm. "Taichi.." I said, my voice shivering. I was going to tell him now, before he said anything else to distract me.  
  
"Yeah?" he said. His voice was so cute, in everything he said.  
  
"Taichi...I..." I looked towards the ground, blushing.  
  
"No, don't," Taichi said. He took a step forward and took my hands into his own. "You don't have to say anything. I know."  
  
"What?" How could he? Was it really obvious? I looked up at him, my eyes widening slowly. My face was certainly purple by now.  
  
"And I...I..."  
  
He leaned forward, his face coming close to mine. I could feel the heat of his breath upon my face. I could smell his cologne. I could...I could almost..  
  
But he did it first.  
  
His lips pressed against mine in a kiss. They were soft and warm. I gave in to him, opening my mouth slightly. We were locked there for a moment, deep in our fiery passion. He brought his right hand up and placed it against the back of my head, pulling me forward just a little bit more. My hands slid up the back of his shirt as we embraced. It was intense...  
  
It was amazing.  
  
As we separated, I took a deep breath. Had he really done it? Was I just dreaming? It seemed so real...it had to be. It was a perfect moment...the perfect moment. I looked towards him.  
  
"Y-You...do too?" I said, stuttering slightly.  
  
"Wasn't it kind of obvious from that..?" Both of us couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Taichi had a way of making me laugh even in a serious situation.  
  
"Well, I...I should go," I said, and stumbled around for my jacket. As I turned around, I felt him grasp my arm. I stopped, turning my head slightly back towards him.  
  
"Stay," he said to me. "Stay for the night."  
  
My body kind of sunk when he said that. Like a heavy sigh, all of my tense muscles relaxed at the same time. I turned around again, facing him. He was so beautiful...  
  
"R-really?" I said, scratching my nose.  
  
"Yeah..." Taking my hand, he walked my towards his bedroom. I let go of my jacket, and it dropped to the floor.  
  
Stopping, I realized there was still something he had to tell me.  
  
"What is it?" He said, turning around and facing me with a quizzical look.  
  
"What did you have to say to me? Koushirou told me you were looking for me.."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. He smiled, his face vibrant with joy. God, I loved him. "Come on," he said, opening the door and extending his hand into the room, signaling for me to enter.  
  
I went in first, then he followed kicking the door shut. 


End file.
